Vinz Clortho
Vinz Clortho the Keymaster of Gozer was a demi-god and loyal minion who obeys The Destructor, and possessed Louis Tully in Ghostbusters. Vinz is assumed to be male because it is known as the Keymaster, and possessed a male host instead of a female host. Also, it has noticeably longer horns than Zuul, the Gatekeeper, who is believed to be female. Vinz Clortho was worshipped by the Sumerians and Hittites in 6000 BC, alongside Zuul and their master. History Primary Canon In 1984, Vinz Clortho first appeared at Dana Barrett's apartment as she returned home with groceries. Vinz Clortho appeared inside her refrigerator, the contents of which were replaced by another dimension inhabited by the Temple of Gozer. Vinz Clortho growled out for Zuul. When Dana noticed it, causing her to scream in horror, slam the fridge door shut and seek the Ghostbusters for help days later. Vinz Clortho manifested on Earth in 1984, after Zuul, on the roof of 550 Central Park West as a large horned beast with vicious red eyes known as a Terror Dog. He emerged from Louis Tully's bedroom during a party he was holding for his clients. Vinz then, in Terror Dog form, chased Louis out of the building and cornered him at the Tavern on the Green in Central Park where he attacked and possessed Louis. While possessing Louis' body, Vinz was able to speak, but not coherently and was in a disoriented state. He took on the identity of The Keymaster and immediately sought out Zuul the Gatekeeper, another minion of Gozer who had possessed the body of Dana Barrett, Louis' neighbor and not so secret crush. In search of The Gatekeeper, he was arrested by the police for harassing random people (including a coachman at whom he growled with red eyes ablaze). The police were concerned with placing him in regular lock up and Bellevue Hospital refused to take in Vinz. The police released him into the custody of Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz. Egon performed a scan of Vinz's brainwaves which revealed an image of the demonic Terror Dog's head on a screen hooked up to the device. While in Egon's custody the possessed Louis revealed his identity along with Gozer's plan. The next day, Walter Peck arrived and shut down the Containment Unit. Amid the confusion, Vinz managed to escape, wandering seemingly aimlessly around the chaos until arriving back at the Shandor Building to find The Gatekeeper, with whom he shared a passionate kiss at Dana Barrett's apartment. They ascended a secret stairwell leading up to the roof where some time later, they were finally able to mate, opening the gateway to an alternate dimension through which their master, Gozer would enter with the intent of destroying the world. Upon completion of the opening of the gateway Vinz, along with Zuul, transformed into their true demonic Terror Dog forms. After Gozer was defeated by the Ghostbusters, Vinz disappears from this dimension and Louis Tully is transformed back into a human being, having no recollection of the events that took place since his and Dana's demonic possession. Secondary Canon IDW Comics 1000 years ago, give or take, as a protracted civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons came to an end on Cybertron when the former left the planet. The Decepticons were unable to pursue them due to the presence of Gozer, Zuul, and Vinz Clortho. Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream approached the Temple of Gozer. After Gozer's counter offensive to Starscream's attack, Megatron declared he would deal with Gozer himself. Megatron walked up the temple stairs. Vinz charged and leaped at him. Megatron knocked him aside and asked Gozer why it came to his world. Gozer replied to came to end Cybertron and implored him to choose the form of their destruction. Vinz Clortho appeared at Gozer's side when he induced telepathic contact with Ray during the Tiamat incident. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher *'To Trap:' Vinz Clortho cannot be Trapped. *'When Hit:' Moves 1 space away from that Ghostbuster. *'When Missed:' Moves 1 space at random, then 1 space towards that Ghostbuster, or towards Zuul if it is on the map. *'Special:' **''Fear'' - Ghostbusters adjacent to Vinz Clortho cannot take Actions. **Vinz Clortho cannot move through obstacles or leave the map. **''Push''- When Vinz Clortho moves into a Ghostbuster's space, they get Slimed and are moved 1 space in the same direction. Side B Vinz Clortho is a demigod and loyal minion to the Sumerian shape-shifting god of destruction, Gozer the Gozerian. Vinz Clortho, known as the Keymaster, and Zuul the Gatekeeper are harbingers of destruction and primary agents for summoning Gozer. Vinz Clortho appears as a corporeal Terror Dog, which is a large, powerful demonic monster with two horms and glowing red eyes. Vinz is able to possess a human being as a vessel in order to complete the ritual needed to secure Gozer's arrival. Personality Unlike the more seductive and tempered Zuul, Vinz was more dim-witted. For example, he confused the Gatekeeper with a horse while attempting to identify its partner. Vinz also repeats human behaviors and speech to mimic humans in close proximity, such as Egon. Also, while Zuul secretively ambushed her host Dana in her apartment, Vinz recklessly attacked Louis in full view of others at a party, before chasing him out of the building and through an active street. Classification Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game Vinz Clortho is a Class 6. Insight Editions Vinz Clortho is a Class 7 fully corporeal possessor.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.82). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. FULLY CORPOREAL POSSESSORS." Trivia *At one point, Vinz' design was short and dumpy around the time it was still thought John Candy would have the role of Louis Tully.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 117 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Robert Kline went so far as to devise separate concepts -- one rather svelte creature which would transform into Dana, played by an as yet unspecified actress; and a short dumpy one which would become Louis, played by John Candy." *John Bruno, effects art director, had the task of getting Ted and Annette Fleming's coats to land on Vinz Clortho. It took several tries.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 114 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Getting the coats to land on the Terror Dogs head -- a job that fell to effects art director John Bruno -- proved to be more difficult than anticipated, requiring numerous repeat attempts before a successful shot was achieved." *The sequence of Vinz Clortho bursting through Louis' bedroom door, landing on the buffet table and crashing through the apartment door into the hallway were postproduction blue-screen shots utilizing a small-scale stop-motion puppet animated frame by frame. The closeup shots and scenes where Vinz didn't walk, run or jump were filmed on the live-action set using the full-size articulated puppet.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 114 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Three scenes in the sequence -- the Terror Dog bursting through the bedroom door, then landing on the buffet table and later crashing through the apartment door into the hallway -- were postproduction blue-screen shots utilizing a small-scale stop-motion puppet animated frame by frame. Closeups -- and other scenes where the creature was not required to walk, run or jump -- were achieved on the live-action set using the full-size articulated puppet." *In early storyboards, Vinz' clumsiness was more emphasized. He was going to crash into another wall and cause bookshelves to fall over.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 120 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The clumsiness of the Terror Dogs was emphasized in some of the early boards, although many of the gags -- including a shot of it sliding into the wall and causing Louis' bookshelves to collapse -- were omitted prior to photography." *For the scene where Vinz was in the hallway, a puppeteer was situated through the elevated floor under the puppet. The puppet's facial expressions were cable controlled by six operators working independently but in concert. They used the video camera in the foreground to gauge their actions.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 120 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Ivan Reitman coaches the Terror Dog in the apartment house corridor. Major motions were made by a puppeteer whose torso extended up through the elevated floor and into the dog. Facial articulations were cable-controlled by a half-dozen operators working independently, but in concert. The video camera in the foreground was used to that puppeteers below stage could gauge the results of their action on monitors." *While it seemed to be incoherent words, Vinz told the horse he believed to be Zuul, "Wait for the sign. Then all prisoners will be released." After the Ghostbusters' containment grid was shut off, Vinz can be heard saying, "This is it. This is the sign." This would suggest that the prisoners he mentioned before were the imprisoned ghost in the Containment Unit. *In a deleted scene from the first movie, Louis suggests remembering having had sex with Dana Barrett while they were both under possession, to which Dana, unknowingly, believes untrue. *Vinz Clortho is referenced in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) in an audio recording found during the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level.World of Gozer Audio Displays; Board of Trustees area (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (2009) (Video Game). Terminal Reality. Audio Display says: "Gozer the Destroyer became Gozer the Traveler, voyaging to multiple worlds and conquering them. In a key aspect of the legend, Gozer allowed one hero from each world to choose its own Destructor Form. Gozer would then manifest in the chosen form to destroy and conquer that world. Gozer gained access to each world via the coupling of two demigod ambassadors, a Keymaster and a Gatekeeper. History only reveals the names of two of these minions, Vinz Clortho and Zuul. It is believed there are many others. Gozer the Destroyer--" *The Temple of Gozer level pitch for Ghostbusters: The Video Game would have involved an appearance by Vinz Clortho.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "Temple of Gozer was a really cool level pitched by Lead Game Designer Steven Cluff that didn't make it into production. Both Zuul & Vinz Clortho made appearances." *In Ghostbusters: The Computer Game (David Crane), computer versions and the Sega Master System version have his possessed form represented on the map screen (as a key or a small male human depending on the version) wondering the streets til the PK Energy reaches 9999/red, which then he goes to the Zuul/Zule building. While not named, he is also represented as a Terror Dog on the final battle scene in all but the Atari 2600 version of the game. The NES and Master System versions have him spawning small energy balls to shoot at the player. *In the Legion miniseries, the Keymaster Cologne is named after him. *On page 17 and 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Vinz is referenced by Idulnas and in the Spates Catalog entry for Idulnas. It is said Idulnas' power surpassed that of Vinz Clortho. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10, Vinz appears as part of a recreation of the "Then Die!" scene in the first movie. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, on the left is the panel from the ATC team's Containment Unit that referenced Dana Barrett and Vinz Clortho in the 2016 movie. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, on the far right is the Recent Ingestation screen with the D. Barrett and V. Clortho nod from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. *Vinz appears on the IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters. *On February 11, 2015, the 3rd stretch goal of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $400,000, was introduced: Vinz Clortho.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #5 2/11/15 "Okay... so she's a dog" *On February 12, 2015, Vinz Clortho was unlocked.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #7 2/12/15 "Vinz Clortho Unlocked!" *On Vinz's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption on the photograph quotes possessed Louis' "Yes, have some" line from the first movie when Janine offered him coffee ***The biography mentions Gozer and Zuul *On page 82 of Tobin's Spirit Guide, it is mentioned Vinz Clortho and Zuul are the most powerful members of their race.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.82). Paragraph reads: "The most powerful members of a race of other-dimensional, bearlike creatures that have sometimes been referred to as "terror dogs," Vinz Clortho and Zuul were possessing entities that could take over the bodies of any mortal species." Quotes *"I am Vinz, Vinz Clortho, Keymaster of Gozer...Volguus Zildrohoar, Lord of the Seboullia. are you the Gatekeeper?" *"You will perish in flame! Soon as I find the Gatekeeper." *"Gozer the Traveller, he will come in one of the pre-chosen forms. During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, the Traveller came as a large and moving Torb! Then, during the third reconciliation of the last of the Meketrex Supplicants they chose a new form for him... that of a Giant Sloar! many Shubs and Zulls knew what it was to be roasted in the depths of the Sloar that day I can tell you." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 7: Fried Eggs & Zuul **Chapter 17: "Who Brought the Dog?" **Chapter 18: Terror on the Tavern **Chapter 20: Keymaster **Chapter 21: Out of Biz **Chapter 23: Keeper Meets Master **Chapter 25: Working the Crowd **Chapter 26: Gozer **Chapter 27: Stay Puft Man **Chapter 28: Crossing Streams Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Computer Game (David Crane)' All version except the Atari 2600 version *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 2 ****Issue #15 *****Dramatis Personae - Louis Tully *****In a flashback on Page 2 *****Keymaster mentioned by Kylie Griffin on Page 9.Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.9). Kylie says: "He couldn't enter this dimension without followers paving the way, without securing a Keymaster and a Gatekeeper, without having a form chosen for him." ****Issue #16 *****Mentioned in Story So Far. ****Issue #17 **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #3 **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section V: Gozer ****Page 82-83 ****Mentioned on Page 84.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.84). Paragraph reads: "Like Vinz Clortho and Zuul, it was capable of possessing a being and transmogrifying this host body into a form that matched its own demonic appearances." ****Mentioned on Page 92.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.92). Paragraph reads: "The following information on Gozer's previous destructive forms is taken from an extended interview with Louis Tully (while possessed by the demonic presence known as Vinz Clortho, aka the Keymaster) and is presented for the sake of a more complete profile of Gozer." ****Vinz's quote used on Page 93. *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Deviations *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film1999chapter07sc002.png|Vinz Clortho GB1film1999chapter07sc003.png|Vinz Clortho says "Zuul" GB1film1999chapter17sc001.png|Vinz Clortho in Louis' Bedroom GB1film2005chapter17sc018.png|Vinz Clortho attacking party guests. GB1film2005chapter17sc028.png|Vinz Clortho in the hall after ramming through Louis' apartment door. GB1film1999chapter18sc011.png|Vinz Clortho roars at Louis before possessing his body. GB1film1999chapter20sc005.png|Vinz Clortho, in Louis' body, growls with glowing red eyes GB1film1999chapter20sc016.png|Vinz's true form is revealed on the Aura Video-Analyzer GB1film2005chapter20sc015.png|Vinz Clortho, in Louis' body, talks to Egon GB1film2005chapter20sc020.png|Vinz Clortho, in Louis' body sniffs food VinzEscapes.png|Vinz escapes amid the chaos resulting from the grid explosion VinzArrives.png|Ecstatic shock overcomes Vinz as he reaches his demonic destination Zuul Vinz Unite.png|The Keymaster finally finds his Gatekeeper ZuulandVinzClortho.png|Zuul and Vinz kiss passionately GB1film1999chapter25sc006.png|Zuul and Vinz Clortho prepare for Gozer's arrival VinzZuulTemple.png|Vinz and Zuul walk toward the Terror Dog pedestals amid the hellish storm VinzPedestal.png|Vinz stares in awe of the Temple of Gozer and the supernatural lightning striking above VinzPedestal02.png|Vinz raises arms to the sky to open the temple doors with Zuul GB1film1999chapter25sc029.png|Vinz Clortho and Zuul perform the ritual to bring Gozer into the world VinzZuulGrowl.png|Zuul (left) and Vinz (right) growl ferociously at the Ghostbusters upon transforming into their Terror Dog forms VinzGozer.png|Gozer affectionately pets Vinz VinzClorthoAfterCrossingTheStreams.jpg|After Ghostbusters cross the streams Secondary Canon GhostbustersLegionIssueOneVinzClorthoVariant.jpg|On cover of Legion 1 Toyzz variant VinzClorthoIDWV2Issue10CoverRI.jpg|On Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 Cover RI VinzClorthoIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 VinzClorthoIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 VinzClorthoInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 83 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Ghostbusters84IDW101Issue3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 GBActivisionIDW101Issue6.jpg|Non-Canon Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 DanaVinzIDWCrossingOverIssue1.jpg|Non-Canon Reference seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 VinzClorthoIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 VinzClorthoIDW04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 VinzClorthoIDW05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 VinzClorthoIDW06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 VinzClorthoTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game VinzClorthoTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game VinzClorthoTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game VinzClorthoTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game VinzClorthoTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc10.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc04.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked Stretch Goal VinzClorthoDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations VinzClorthoDeviations02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations Non Canon VinzClortho99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Miniature, seen during SFX Team Featurette Category:GB1 Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 6 Category:Media Class 7 Category:Corporeal Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:GBW Characters Category:GB:TCG Characters